


Ambition

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [117]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco and Harry discuss their return to work.





	Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 535: Climb.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Ambition 

~

Shaking his head, Harry said, “Tempting as the thought is, staying home and shagging all day isn’t going to help you climb the ladder at the Ministry.” 

Draco snorted. “And who says I want to do that?” 

Lying on his side so he was facing Draco, Harry smiled. “You, love, are one of the most ambitious people I know. Are you really going to try to tell me you _don’t_ have some master plan to become Head Auror by age thirty?” 

“Shows what you know.” Draco smirked. “My plan had me getting there by twenty-eight.” 

Harry laughed. “My point exactly.” 

~

“You think you know everything about me?” Draco huffed, the faint smile playing around his mouth indicating his amusement. 

Harry smiled. “I’d never claim that,” he whispered, sliding his thumb over Draco’s lower lip. “But I’d like to.” 

Draco’s expression softened. “You’re one of the people who knows me best right now.” He dropped his eyes. “You managed to climb to the top of that list rather quickly.” 

“Because we’ve been inseparable for almost a week.” Tilting Draco’s face up, Harry smiled into his eyes. “But all good things must come to an end, right?” 

Draco sighed. “So they say.” 

~


End file.
